Prédateur
"Prédateur" ou "Unleashed" (titre en V.O.) est le quatrième épisode de la saison 3 de Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott essaie d'empêcher Isaac d'affronter les jumeaux à l'école et pendant le cross. Stiles tente de prouver sa théorie sur les tueries, mais ne reçoit pas beaucoup de soutient. Détails de l'épisode Deaton et Scott soignent un chien nommé "Mitraille" qui appartient à un jeune homme. Deaton fait un échantillon pour savoir le gène du chien. Scott dit que le chien a un beau nom, "Mitraille". Et le propriétaire du chien dit qu'il en a deux autres à la maison "Cartouche" et "Gâchette" car c'est une famille de militaire. Il dit aussi que son chien semble savoir qu'il est l'alpha, Scott réagit et comprend qu'il parle de la "meute" de chien. Dehors, le jeune homme n'arrive pas à faire monter son chien dans sa voiture, puis le chien fuit dans une ruelle. Il va le chercher. À l'intérieur, le vétérinaire et Scott font des tests sur l'échantillon et Scott trouve quelque chose que Deaton dit être du gui. Selon lui le gui tue les chiens mais aussi les loups garous. Le jeune homme cherche son chien et entend quelque chose sous une benne à ordure et voit une forme d'animal qui va le mordre. Mais en se relevant il voit que le chien n'est pas en dessous de la benne mais en face de lui. Il regarde encore sous la benne et entend une voix lui murmure de se rapprocher, il le fait et on entend "Mitraille" qui aboie. Les aboiements font sortir Scott dehors et il voit la voiture du jeune homme puis trouve "Mitraille" (on entend les chants guerriers). Mlle Blake arrive au lycée et entend du bruit, donc elle va vite dans sa classe. Là elle se retrouve face à Derek et lui demande pourquoi il est là : lui faire peur, la tuer ? Il lui répond qu'il est venu voir si elle allait bien. Elle lui dit que de l'avis de sa thérapeute, c'est très difficile à dire comment elle allait déjà avant. Derek lui dit qu'il pense que ça ira, mais elle rétorque qu'il n'a jamais été prof. Car dans 20 minutes, elle aura 2 douzaines d'adolescents et elle ne sait pas quoi leur dire. Derek lui propose de commencé par une allégorie pour le McCathysme ? Elle lui demande si c'est une allusion au fait qu'elle ne doit pas parler, car elle ne le fera pas. Derek commence à partir et elle lui demande qui il est. Il répond Derek et elle lui dit Jennifer, puis le jeune Hale quitte la pièce. Dans les vestiaires Scott dit à Stiles ce qu'il s'est passé avec le jeune propriétaire du chien Bullet. Stiles lui demande si il était vierge. Scott, lui, blague en disant que non, car Deaton fait l'amour à tout les propriétaires d'animaux et que c'est la nouvelle politique de la clinique. Stiles ne rit pas du tout, donc Scott reprend son sérieux et lui dit qu'il n'en sait rien. Scott reprend son ami en lui disant qu'il n'est pas mort, mais simplement disparu. Stiles lui dit qu'il est disparu et possiblement vierge. Stiles continue en disant que son manque d'expérience dans ce domaine le met lui aussi en danger, donc il dit qu'il doit trouver quelqu'un avec qui faire l'amour avec lui aujourd'hui. Danny l'a entendu et lui propose de passer chez lui à 21 heures et qu'il prévoit d'y passer la nuit. Stiles lui demande si il blague, et Danny répond que oui. Le Coach Bobby Finstock dit à Isaac qu'il est content qu'il soit venu, mais qu'il n'est pas content qu'il soit en retard. Il rappel que Lacrosse Ralye n'est pas une option pour les joueurs de Lacrosse, et qu'il ne veut pas qu'ils deviennent des "gros tas" pendant cette saison ou il ne joueront pas (là il voit Danny et Isaac enlever leur tee-shirt et voit qu'ils sont bien en forme). Isaac fait ses lacets et ressent la présence des jumeaux alphas. Ils les reconnaît et le dit à Scott, puis la course commence et ils courent les poursuivre sans attendre. Isaac court et il arrive dans un piège, où les jumeaux alphas le frappe. Puis Ethan demande à son frère Aiden combien il y a d'os dans le corps humain ? Aiden répond qu'ils devraient comptés, et il s'apprêtent à frapper Isaac. Mais Scott le frappe en premier et répond "ça fait un". Les quatre sortent les crocs et rugissent pour l'affrontement à venir, mais ils sont interrompus par un cri. Scott et Isaac rejoignent Stiles qui est avec d'autres élèves autour du corps d'un jeune homme. Stiles demande à Scott si c'est bien le jeune homme qui était à la clinique vétérinaire, et comme confirmation on voit que ce qui l'étrangle est la laisse de "Bullet". Le Shérif Stilinski arrive avec son adjointe et ils demandent à ce que la scène de crime soit évacuée, et il demande de l'aide au coach. Scott dit au Coach que le jeune homme était un "Senior" (une dernière année au lycée). Une jeune fille arrive et crie le nom du jeune homme Kyle, il semble que ce soit sa petite amie. Stiles essaye de parler à son père, mais il le fait partir. Isaac demande à Scott si il a vu la réaction des jumeaux ? Stiles dit qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé, mais Isaac est de l'avis contraire. Stiles dit que ces meurtres n'ont rien de ceux faits par des loups garous, mais Isaac lui répond que cela n'est pas une coïncidence si ces meurtres sont faits depuis qu'ils sont là. Ils demandent l'avis de Scott qui ne se prononce pas, mais Isaac dit qu'ils ont tué ce jeune homme et aussi la Jeune femme qui lui a sauvé la vie donc, il les tuera. Cora s'entraîne dans le loft de Derek, celui-ci lui dit qu'elle n'est pas encore guérie et qu'elle devrait se reposer. Elle refuse alors il l'a fait tomber, puis elle s'attaque à lui, mais il ne se défend pas. Cora lui demande si elle est revenue pour ça après 3 mois d'enfermement dans le coffre de la banque ? Elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur un puissant nouveau Alpha qui renforce sa meute, un Hale. Elle lui demande si il sait ce que ça fait de découvrir qu'il était en vie ? Derek s'excuse de la décevoir, mais une alarme retentit. Derek dit que les problèmes arrivent. La porte s'ouvre et Ennis apparaît, Cora va s'attaquer à lui malgré la demande de Derek de ne pas le faire. Ennis met Cora au sol et demande à Derek si il est prêt pour une revanche. Kali arrive et s'attaque à Derek, il arrive à la pousser mais elle prend un tuyaux et lui transperce le dos avec. Deucalion arrive et dit que c'était ennuyeux d'entendre ces bruit d'affrontement, puis il dit à Derek qu'il est temps qu'ils discutent. Au lycée, dans la classe de français de Mlle Morell, Allison dort et se fait réveillée par une image de sa mère. La sonnerie annonce la fin du cours et les élèves sortent, Allison et Mlle Morell restent dans la classe et discutent. Morell dit à Allison qu'elle devrait se confier à elle dans son bureau de conseillère, mais Allison lui dit qu'elle pourrait lui dire aussi ce qu'elle faisait dans la banque l'autre nuit. Morell lui répond qu'elle pourrait aussi le lui dire, mais lui dit que c'est un problème. Elle lui dit que si elle lui donne un mot en français et qui est le même en anglais qui explique la situation dans laquelle elles sont afin d'éviter une colle au déjeuner. Allison ne trouve pas et Morell lui dit "I' i'mpasse'''''". Dans la classe de M. Harris dont le cour qui a pour thème inertie vs Momentum, Scott demande à Isaac de lui laisser du temps avant qu'il ne s'attaque aux jumeaux mais il ne semble pas très réceptif à cette idée. Le Pr. Harris interroge Danny sur le Momentum, qui est le produit de la masse et de la vitesse. La chose la plus massive parfois est la plus rapide d'autre fois. Isaac demande à aller aux toilettes, et Scott demande avec insistance d'y aller aussi. Mais M. Harris refuse, et dans le couloir Isaac se retrouve face à Aiden qui cogne Ethan. Isaac ne comprends pas et Aiden lance son frère aux pieds d'Isaac juste avant que M. Harris ne sorte de la classe à cause du bruit. Il découvre Ethan qui déclare que c'est Isaac qui l'a frappé, Isaac voit Aiden quitter le couloir. Au loft, Derek a toujours le tuyau à travers la poitrine. Deucalion s'excuse car il a demandé à Kali d'être gentille, mais elle dit qu'elle a été "gentille". Derek demande a ce que Cora soit relâchée ce que Deucalion accepte. Elle accourt vers son frère qui lui dit de rester où elle est. Derek demande alors à Deucalion ce qu'il lui veut, le tuer ? Deucalion lui demande alors si il est si ennuyeux qu'il est cru ça ? Il continue en disant qu'il ne se met pas avec les sociopathes comme Peter. Qu'il est un homme avec beaucoup plus de vision qu'un simple tueur. Il dit être là pour montrer à Derek combien de vision un homme aveugle peut avoir (il enlève ses lunettes et on découvre des yeux dont la rétine est complètement rouge et s'illumine). Dans les couloirs du lycée, Scott dit à Isaac qu'il ne faut pas qu'il se laisse avoir par leurs manipulations et que ce n'est qu'une colle. Isaac répond qu'il ne recherche pas qu'à l'atteindre lui, Scott voit Lydia discuter avec Aiden pour qu'il aille chez elle après les cours pour réviser. (on apprend que Lydia à un QI de 170) Isaac dit à Scott qu'il le surveille lui aussi. À l'hôpital, Stiles voit à travers une vitre son père et l'adjointe Tara Graeme discuter avec la petite amie de Kyle. Ashley (la petite amie de Kyle) sort dans le couloir et Stiles s'excuse de lui poser la question, mais lui demande si Kyle était vierge. Ashley le gifle mais avant de partir avec l'adjointe du shérif elle lui répond que non il n'était pas vierge. Le Sheriff Stilinski demande à son fils si il a perdu la tête car le FBI est là et qu'il y a quatre morts, et sûrement un tueur en série sur le dos. Il lui demande ce qu'il fait, et Stiles lui dit qu'il tente de trouver un schéma. Au loft, Derek crache du sang et Cora dit qu'ils sont en train de le tuer. Kali dit que non mais qu'elle pourrait. Deucalion lui dit que c'est le problème d'être dans une meute d'Alpha. Tout le monde veut prendre les décisions. Deucalion dit qu'il aime découvrir de nouveaux talents comme lui, Derek ne se dit pas intéressé car il veut tuer sa meute. Deucalion le reprend en lui disant qu'il veut tuer l'un d'entre eux, et que si il fait ça il n'aura pas à lui demander de tuer les autres car il le fera de son propre chef. Comme il l'a fait, et Ennis et Kali. Elle dit que cela à était libérateur pour elle. Deucalion demande à Derek si il veut rester recevable à deux ados inadaptés appelés à devenir une responsabilité ? Car ils le deviendront, et d'ailleurs Deucalion dit qu'il sent que l'un deux à des ennuis. En colle, M. Harris donne à deux élèves le travail de lavé tous les tableaux de la pièce, à deux autres de rangez la bibliothèque et aux deux dernier qui son Allison et Isaac de réapprovisionner le placard du concierge. Isaac demande à changer de partenaire, mais il refuse. Stiles va voir le cassier de Kyle où plein de message son mis, il voit Verlon Boyd placer un mot. Stiles lui dit qu'il ne savait pas qu'il reprenait les cours aujourd'hui, Boyd lui répond qu'il ne lui a pas dit car il ne sont pas vraiment ami. Stiles lui demande si Kyle était son ami, Boyd lui dit qu'il se son connus dans un programme de jeune militaire mais qu'il n'avait qu'une seul amie qui est morte aussi. Allison et Isaac réapprovisionne le placard et Allison demande à Isaac si il va bien, et il répond qu'il n'aime pas les petits espaces. Allison lui demande si il à dit à quelqu'un qu'elle était là l'autre nuit (réf : 3.03). Isaac dit que non, Allison lui dit que cela lui ferrait plaisir si il ne le disait à personne. Il lui rétorque que lui faire plaisir n'est pas vraiment sa priorité depuis qu'elle l'a poignarder plus de 20 fois avec ces couteaux. Allison le reprend en lui disant que ce sont des dagues chinoises, il se retourne et elle dit "désoler". Isaac lui demande si ce son des excuses ? elle lui demande si il accepterait des excuses ? Soudain la porte se referme, Isaac tente de la ré-ouvrir et commence à paniquer. Allison dit que la porte doit être fermer de l'extérieur, mais il n'écoute plus et frappe à la porte comme un fou. On voit que cela lui rappel les fois où son père l’enfermai avec un cadenas dans le congélateur. Allison essaye de l'aider, mais elle voit qu'il perd le contrôle et il s'apprête à s'attaquer à elle. La porte s'ouvre vite et Scott éloigne Isaac d'Allison, puis il s'adresse à Isaac en le dominant en loup garou pour le calmer. Isaac s'excuse et Allison dit que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Scott dit que les Alphas font ça pour que quelqu'un soit blessé et qu'ils faut qu'ils les rendent très en colère. Stiles dit à Lydia que il y a un temple à Calcutta où ils avaient l'habitude de tuer un enfants tous le jours, Lydia lui demande pourquoi il lui dit ça ? Stiles répond que c'est parce que Scott va s'occuper de jumeaux Alpha. Elle apprend que Aiden et Ethan sont des Loups Garous Alpha et fait semblant de faire comme si elle le savait. Stiles continu à parler et dit que les anciens aimer les choses par trois donc il y a eux trois vierges, maintenant il faut qu'il trouve le suivant comme par exemple ceux qui ont un petit chien. Lydia comprend qu'il s'inquiète pour elle car elle à un petit chien, donc elle lui dit qu'elle ne se séparera pas de son chien et qu'il ne peut pas discerner un schéma avec seulement une donnée. Stiles lui dit qu'il ne peut pas rester là a voir tous ces gens mourir sans rien faire. Alors Lydia lui dit qu'il ferrait mieux de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un qui si connaît en meurtres traditionnels comme son père le sheriff. Allison trafique une moto des jumeaux pour qu'Isaac s'en serve, elle prend une photo et l'envoie à Scott. En classe Scott s'assoie à côté de Ethan et Aiden, et il sort de son sac des pièce de moto en disant qu'il se demande à quoi sa sert. Les jumeaux reconnaissent les pièces et entendent la moto démarrer. Aiden se lève, son frère lui dit de ne pas y aller mais il ne l'écoute pas. Melle Blake se demande se qui se passe dans son cour. Isaac amène la moto dans le couloir et arrive devant Aiden qui lui dit de descendre de sa moto, Isaac lui dit d'accord et attend les bras croiser. Tous les autres élèves arrivent avec Mlle Blake et ils voient Aiden avec sa moto en plein couloir, Blake dit qu'il se moque du monde et que ce qu'il va être suspendu. Stiles va à la clinique pour avoir du Dr. Deaton un surplus d'information que son père, le shérif ne peut pas avoir accès pour comprendre cette affaire de meurtres. Deucalion dit que la raison pour laquelle il recherche tout le temps de nouveaux talents est simple, Car une meute est plus forte grâce aux individualités. Et lorsqu'il a perdu sa vue, un de ces Béta à insinuer qu'il n'était plus capable d'assumer son rôle. Deucalion l'a tuer et sa puissance s'est alors associer a la sienne, devenant plus fort, plus rapide... Et pris par cette puissance il tua tous les autres pour augmenter encore sa puissance. Deucalion touche le visage de Derek et dit à Kali qu'elle avait raison, il ressemble à sa mère. Deucalion dit qu'il apprendra à le connaître, mais Derek dit qu'il sait qui il est : un fanatique. Deucalion pose sa canne et dit qu'il est l'alpha des alphas, l'apex des apex prédateurs, la mort, le destructeur des mondes, le loup démon !! (ces lunettes se fissures). Tous les loups garous de la pièce ont peur, et Kali libère Derek. Deucalion dit qu'il déteste quand ça arrive (il parle des ce lunettes fissurés) et sort avec ces alphas, laissant Cora s'occuper de son frère. Lydia dessine un arbre et Danny vient la voir et lui dit qu'elle dessine bien, mais qu'elle serait peut être mieux en dessin qu'en cours de musique. Lydia regarde autour d'elle et voit plein d'élève avec des instruments, on remarque qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là. Les élèves s'en vont car le prof n'est pas arrivé après les 15 minutes réglementaire. Lydia va au piano et voit une tablette, elle écoute un enregistrement du prof qui jouait du piano. Elle met l'enregistrement plus loin et entend encore du piano, quand elle s' apprête à l'arrêter elle entend comme un choc sur le piano et ce qui ressemble à un chant guerrier. Stiles dit à Deaton que le triskèle, le logo de la banque, la poudre de sorbier, tous provient des druides Celtes. Un corps d'un homme de 2000 à était retrouver en Angleterre (The lindow man), il a était retrouver étranglé, frappé à la tête, gorge couper : La triple mort. Dans son estomac ont était retrouver de graines de pollen de gui. Stiles lui demande pourquoi il n'a rien dit plus tôt ? Deaton dit que c'est parce que depuis 10 ans il à appris à repousser les choses les nier. Stiles demande si ce type est un druide, et Deaton répond que non, mais que c'est quelqu'un qui connaît de vieilles pratiques datant de plusieurs siècles. Il dit que Druide veut dire en Gaélique "Le chêne sage", car les druides était proches de la nature et ils pensaient en assurer l'équilibre. Deaton dit que les druides étaient des philosophes des chercheurs pas des meurtrier. Stiles reçoit un appel de Lydia qui lui apprend que le prof de musique n'a pas simplement disparu, mais à était enlever. Au lycée dans la salle de musique Deaton écoute l'extrait de chant guerrier et demande à Lydia de lui faire une copie. Stiles fouille pour en savoir plus sur le prof et découvrir un nouveau modèle et il demande de l'aide à Deaton. Celui-ci lui dit que chacun des groupes aurait son propre rôle, son type de pouvoir. Vierges, Guérisseurs, Philosophes, Guerriers... Stiles s'arrête est voit une photo de mariage où le professeur est en tenue militaire, et il se souvient que Boyd lui à dit qu'il avait rencontrer Kyle aux R.O.T.C. (jeunes militaires). Deaton demande où est Boyd, et Stiles tente de l'appelait quand Lydia se souvient que quelqu'un d'autre à un lien avec les militaires. "A cadet will not lie, cheat, steal, or tolerate those who do." Cette phrase est inscrit sur un petit écriteaux sur le bureau de M. Harris qui corrige des devoirs. On entend les chants guerrier. Scott et Isaac son content de leurs journée et s'apprêtent à partir quand ils croisent dans un couloir Aiden et Ethan qui veulent leurs revanche. Ils fusionnent et s'attaquent aux deux autres, le super alpha les soulèvent et les balances. Arrivent Deucalion qui sans rien dire fait dé fusionner les jumeaux et il enlève un bout de sa canne d'aveugle qui révèle une pointe. Puis il entaille les joues des jumeaux comme une gifle, et ils partent sans un mot. Isaac demande qui s'était, et Scott comprend que c'était Deucalion. Dans la classe de M. Harris, Lydia, Deaton et Stiles fouillent et Stiles voit que les devoirs sont noté avec bizarrement. Ils les regardent tous et Deaton demande à Stiles si il se souvient ce que veut dire Druide en Gaélique "chêne sage", et bien il y a aussi un terme Gaélique pour les druides qui emprunter le mauvais chemin. Ce mot en Gaélique ce traduit en français par : "chêne foncé" et c'est DARACH, qui correspond aux lettres sur les devoirs. Au loft, Isaac ne comprend pas car Derek le met à la porte. Il demande si il a fait il a fait quelque chose de mal ?et où il va aller ? Derek lui dit que si il ne pars pas il va faire quelque chose de mal, et il se moque d'où il va aller. Derek le force à partir sous la pluie. Scott révise chez lui est entend cogner, il dit à sa mère d'enter. Mais il voit Isaac qui lui demande si il peut lui demander quelque chose. Dans la forêt, M. Harris est accrocher à un arbre et supplie. Il dit à quelqu'un qu'il à fait ce qu'il lui avait demander, et qu'ils vont le trouver. Il fini par dire qu'il a encore besoin de lui, mais le mystérieux "Darach" ne l'écoute pas et le tue. Note * On voit de plus en plus que Stiles va de son côté pour enquêter. * On voit que Lydia a encore des absences, et découvre encore un lien avec les meurtres du Darach. * On voit mourir dans cette épisode 2 personnes sans compter le prof de Musique qui a disparu. * On découvre un avant-goût de la force de Deucalion, le Loup Démon. * Le nom du chien "Mitraille" (Bullet en V.O) doit être une référence à l'épisode 1.04 48 Heures - Magic Bullet -. * On remarque la réaction de Deaton quand Kyle dit que son chien "Mitraille" sait qui est l'ALpha quand Scott le caresse et qu'il se met au sol. * Scott soumet pour la première fois Isaac. * L'audience de l'épisode est de 1.91 millions. * On voit que c'est à partir de cet épisode que Isaac concrétise son entrée dans la meute de Scott Musique * Battle Tapes - Made * Celldweller - Shapeshifter (feat. Styles Of Beyond) * Galantis - Raveheart * Black Box Revelation - Skin * Bais Haus - H.O.T.S * The Bloody Beetroots - spank (feat. Tai & Bart B More) * Múm - Loksins Erum Við Engin Galerie 1 Kyle3.04.jpg|Kyle cherche son chien et se fait mordre 2 Aiden et Isaac3.04.jpg|Isaac reconnait les jumeaux alphas 3 Aiden et Ethan3.04.jpg|Et il veut les tuer.... 4 Isaac et Ethan3.04.jpg|...mais c'est un piège 5 Isaac Scott et Stiles3.04.jpg|Ils sont interrompus par la découverte du corps de Kyle. 6 Danny, Stiles et Scott3.04.jpg|Stiles dit que sa virginité le met en danger ce qui amuse Danny. 7 Lydia et Aiden3.04.jpg|Scott voit que Aiden se rapproche de Lydia. 8 Lydia et Stiles3.04.jpg|Stiles dit à Lydia que les jumeaux sont des Alphas. 9 Deucalion, Kali et Derek3.04.jpg|Kali oblige Derek à écouter la proposition de Deucalion... 10 Cora3.04.jpg|...sous les yeux impuissants de Cora. 11 Allison, Scott et Isaac3.04.jpg|Scott sauve Allison d'Isaac qui perdait la raison à cause de sa claustrophobie. 12 Scott, Ethan et Aiden3.04.jpg|Scott s'amuse à rendre en colère les jumeaux... 13 Scott, Ethan et Aiden3.04.jpg|... et ça marche très bien. 14 Allison, Scott et Isaac3.04.jpg|Allison, Scott et Isaac sont contents de ce qu'ils ont fait. 15 Isaac, Scott, Ethan et Aiden3.04.jpg|Mais les jumeaux décident de se venger... 16 Scott, Isaac et fusion des jumeaux alphas3.04.jpg|... et fusionnnent pour donner une leçon à Scott et Isaac... 17 Ethan, Deucalion et Aiden3.04.jpg|... mais Deucalion les rappelle à l'ordre. Isaac & Aiden.png|La vengeance d'Isaac Petit service.png|Isaac demande à Scott de l'aide Mort d'Harris.png|Harris supplie Vidéo full|center|646 px Tyler Oakley et Shantal Rhodes reçoivent Holland Roden (Lydia Martin). full|center|670 px Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 3 A Catégorie:Episode 4